A New Beginning
by Minako Setsuki
Summary: One accident brought them all together. They needed a new home. But what happens when you mix romance, some unsolved mysteries, and fighting? 5 girls with powers. Rated for language and Syaoran being dirty...
1. Prolouge

1Disclaimers: I do not own any of these anime. If I did, well, I am not going to go there..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- – - - - - - - - - -

Prologue:

Flashback around 8 years ago

"_Come on Mina! Let's go catch up to the others!" Jordy called._

"_Coming!" Mina said._

_Mina Aino was 4 years old are Jordan (Jordy) Pearson was 6_ _years old at the time. They were going to the park with there friends at the time. They lived in Tokyo, Japan so it was safe to walk around alone. Mina and Jordy walked over to there friend Sakura's house to pick her up. When they reached there, they saw Sakura waiting outside for them._

"_Konnichiwa Mina_! _Konnichiwa Jordy!_" _Sakura said happily._

"_Hi Saki-san!" Mina said._

"_Hi Sakura!" Jordy said._

"_We are going to the park today?" Sakura asked._

"_Yes we are. Come on, we have to meet up with the others." Jordy said._

_So the two 6 year olds and the 4 year old began there journey to the park not knowing what would be awaiting them ahead._

"_Mina, how's Syaoran?" Sakura asked._

"_He's ok. He couldn't come today. He was practicing he sword thingy." Mina said sadly._

"_It's ok. Kouga couldn't come ether._ _He was off with the wolf pack." Jordy said._

"_I can't believe he is part wolf." Sakura said._

"_Its ok. He is a real softie. I know." Jordy said_.

_They looked down the streets and crossed over coming towards the park. The three girls were all excited and happy as Mina told them big news._

"_Mina-san, I am so happy for you! I can't believe Syaoran is the prince of Hong Kong! And Jordy, I can't believe Kouga's a wolf demon!_ _You two are so lucky! I have no one now.. My mom died when I was three and my dad is never home. I never really see my brother and when I do, he is mean and overprotective. You two are so lucky." Sakura sad sadly._

"_I know we are." said Jordy._

"_Jordy! That is not very nice. Say your sorry.. It's ok Sakura... Don't be sad." Mina said._

"_Sorry Sakura." said Jordy._

"_It's ok Jordy." said Sakura. "But look! We are at the park!"_

_The three girls walked into the park all excited. They saw there two friends and walked over to them._

"_Hey everyone!" said Jordy._

"_Hi!" they said._

"_Hey guys look at what I brought! This so called 'magical' plushie!" one of there friends said._

"_Cool!" said Mina._

_All of the sudden, a great flash was there and the 5 girls had magical powers. How they came to be I really don't know. But when they woke up. Things began to happen to them._

"_Jordy, why do you have fangs and long nails?" Mina asked._

"_I don't know Mina. But why do you have bow and arrows?" said Jordy._

"_I don't know." said Mina. "Sakura, why are you hands glowing?"_

"_I don't know. Magic? Ha-ha." Sakura said. "Where are the others?"_

"_I guess they left already. I wonder what strange things are happening to them?" Mina said._

"_I don't know. But this is very odd. I can't go home looking like this." Jordy said._

"_Nether can we." Mina said knowing Sakura felt the same thing. "We can buy a house."_

"_Yeah we can! We all have the money. Lets do it!" Jordy said._

"_Ok. But what about our clothes?" Sakura said._

"_We will sneak into our houses and get them at night." Jordy said._

"_OK!"_

_Everyone agreed. They put there plan into action and bought a HUGE house with help from Syaoran. It was his future palace anyway so he let them live there free of charge._

Back to the present. 8 years in the future

"Jordan! How's breakfast coming?" shouted 12 year old Mina.

"Can't you wait any longer Mina? It's almost done!" shouted back 14 year old Jordan.

"Don't yell at Mina!" said 14 year old Sakura.

"I'm not! Now let me cook!" Jordan shouted.

Mina sighed. They lived together for practically all of there lives thanks to the help of Mina's boyfriend Syaoran Li. Syaoran was 15 years old. Jordan's boyfriend, Kouga, was 16. Mina and Jordan didn't know if Sakura had a boyfriend. If she did, she did a good job hiding it from them. Mina smiled and held her stuffed bear that Syaoran gave her when she was four.

"Breakfast is ready!" Jordan called.

Everyone ran downstairs. (Yes even there two other friends) They saw a wonderfully cooked breakfast and ate it.

"Yum." said Sakura.

"Thank you." Jordan said.

"Welcome!" said Mina.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - – – - - - – - - – - - - -

(A/n I hope you enjoyed the prologue! The next few chapters will tell about, for ex.: Mina/Syaoran, Jordan/Kouga, etc. Hope you enjoy!)


	2. Mina and Syaoran

1Disclaimers: I do not own any of these anime. I only own Mina, Jordy, and Sakura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – – - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1 - Mina and Syaoran

Mina woke up that morning feeling... Antsy. She ran downstairs and cooked herself some eggs leaving Sakura the dishes. She ran back upstairs to prepare for her date with Syaoran. She called in Sakura.

"Saki-san! I need your help deciding what to wear!" Mina cried.

Sakura was like Mina's big sister. She helped her with everything. Even Syaoran.

"You should wear this." Sakura said as she pulled out a hot pink mini skirt and a red spaghetti strap top.

"Do you think Syaoran will like it?"

"You know how he is... He loves skimpy clothing."

"I know that... But is it skimpy enough?"

Sakura laughed. "I hope so... I hope he won't rip it off of you."

"Sakura! That's disgusting!"

"You know he would -."

"When I'm 15. He knows better.. He did it once but that was because he drank to much..."

"What! I can't let you go out with a drinker!"

"Too much root beer.. Makes him crazy."

"O..."

Mina put on the clothing. She walked into her closet and got out her silver high heel shoes. Sakura put her hair up in a bun with chopsticks. She did Mina's makeup and Mina walked to Syaoran's house. Syaoran was already outside waiting for her.

"Wow. You look... AWESOME and SKIMPY! You know what that does to me."

"Well Li-kun, we are going to that movie, so I wanted to look my best for my drop-dead gorgeous mega rich boyfriend."

"Mina, your making me blush... Well, I wouldn't have it any other way for my drop-dead gorgeous, hot, skimpy girlfriend who knows how to turn me on."

"Li! You cut that out or I will walk home right now!"

"Don't you dare..."

"Make me."

Syaoran ran over to her and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"How's that?"

"Convincing enough for me Li. Lets go before I change my mind."

Syaoran and Mina walked over to Syaoran's red convertible and hopped in. They drove to the most fanciest movie theater around.

"Two tickets to 'I'll Protect You' please."

Syaoran bought the tickets and a lot of candy and they watched the movie... Mina cried when Melissa and Andrew kissed at the end. When the movie was over, Syaoran and Mina went back to Syaoran's house and did some practicing.

"Ok Mina, aim right for that target."

"Ok." Mina said and she released her arrow and it hit the center of the bulls eye.

"Wow.. Good job Mina.. Wanna see me work my magic on my sword?"

"You know I love that."

"You know I love you Mina."

"Syaoran your making me blush."

Syaoran pulled out his sword and did a whole lot of techniques. Mina clapped as Syaoran kept showing off his sword. After while of showing off, Syaoran put his sword away. He sat down next to Mina on the couch and they began to talk.

"Syaoran, when you become king, who will be queen?"

"You will."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're my girlfriend."

Syaoran pulled out a new bow and arrow set and gave it to Mina.

"Li.. You didn't have too."

"Yes I did.. It is because I love you Mina! Don't you understand that? I love you with all my heart and soul! I don't want anything to happen to you! In three years time, we are to be married by order of the king, my father. You and I will be together always Mina..."

Mina started crying. She was so touched by his words.

Syaoran embraced her in a hug. "Mina, don't cry. Please don't cry. You know how much it hurts me when I see you cry."

Mina looked up at him. "Do you mean what you said? You really love me? You will protect me? Syaoran, I love you too! And I will always stay by your side!"

Mina looked up at Syaoran into his auburn eyes. Her blue eyes reflected off of his.

"So, I will marry you when I am 15 and you are 18?"

"Yes... And kids can wait until your 18 or so. Other things... Can maybe happen earlier."

"You crazed psycho. I will only be 15! Not 21."

"21... Interesting age.."

"Don't go getting any ideas... I don't know how long my powers will hold out..."

"Mina, what do you mean love?"

"Pretty soon, they will take control... Only my one true love and stop them. I need a barrier so something.. I might... die."

"Die? I won't allow it! Those arrows, they are made from the finest wood with my magic in them. That will be enough. Combined with love. Love can defeat everything. Love can defeat the most powerful magic in the world.. I know this. This is how we first met."

"I remember.. You were 7.. You saved me from that thing."

"You were 4. That is when we fell in love and became who we are today."

"Syaoran, you then, on that day, promised me your life, that for the rest of our lives, we would be together forever. You promised me and we are still together today. I remember the kiss that sealed the promise that you gave me that day. I remember it all."

"So do I my dear Mina. So do I..."

Syaoran kissed her. "I guess you should be heading home now. Its 3:00 and Sakura might be getting worried."

"She knows how you are. She is fine with it. Trust me.."

"Mina, don't make me get the root beer. Those skimpy clothes will be coming right off of you in an instant."

"Li, you do, you die. Last time, I remember last time. You got so... you know, you ripped all my clothes off and stared. You know that makes me crazy. Pretty soon you were making out with me. Even though I enjoyed the making out part of it.."

"Maybe I should do that more often then."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I should do that sometime... Like... tomorrow."

"You little... Maybe you should do it tomorrow."

"I will."

"You better."

"Don't worry about that."

"You make me worry constantly."

"No, you might die, you make me worry constantly."

"I love you Li."

"I love you too Mina. Let me walk you home before I get the root beer."

"Ok Li. It's a deal."

Syaoran took Mina's hand in his and they walked back to where Mina, Jordy, Sakura and the rest of them were staying. They took the long way home to talk. You do not want to know what Syaoran was talking to Mina about... He being... well... Syaoran and him being crazy for skimpy clothing and all of his oddness. Yes... oddness is how I shall put it. Mina smiled as they approached her doorstep.

"Want me to carry you to your room? You look a little bit tired."

"You wouldn't mind?" Mina said as she fell asleep.

Syaoran picked her up bridal style and Sakura showed him where her room was. (Not that he already didn't know. Ha) Syaoran placed Mina down on her bed and placed a gift on her dresser. Tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow was another date.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This chapter is 5 pages long! Next chapter is about Jordan and Kouga. Except it might be hard to write about two wolves. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R & R!


	3. Jordan and Kouga

1Disclaimers: I do not own any of these anime. If I did, they would still be on T.V.

Thank you to everyone who supported me to write this and to my friends who are some of the main people. Enjoy! R & R!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - -

Jordan and Kouga

Jordan walked downstairs to start preparing breakfast for everyone. She loved cooking because her claws and fangs gave her an advantage and her cooking came out great. Everyone loved it. She made everyone's favorite that morning, Jordan's homemade bacon, eggs and toast.

"Breakfast is ready everyone!"

She heard the four footsteps of her friends. A 12 year old, a 14 year old, a 15 year old, and a 13 year old.

"Mina, you're the youngest out of the 5 of us, I guess that makes you the baby!" Jordan teased.

"So, I get more attention." Mina said proud fully.

"So.. All you can do is archery and have miko powers. I have claws and fangs."

"So what Jordan, I have magic powers." said Sakura.

"Who cares? I am going to be late for my date with Kouga!" Jordan said as she rushed upstairs to get ready.

Jordan ran up to her bedroom and looked into her closet to find something to where. She spotted her white dress and the matching red shoes. She put them on and put her hair in a ponytail. She ran downstairs and sat on the porch. Kouga would be here in 5 minutes.

5 minutes later Jordan saw a whirlwind of air coming and she jumped up. "Kouga darling!" she said.

"Hey sweet thing, ready for our date? I'm gonna take you back to the cave so we can watch movies and stuff.. We got burgers AND fries. And some nachos. Get on my back. We need to get going."

"Are you forgetting something Kouga?"

"O yeah! How could I forget!" Kouga said as he gave Jordan a big kiss.

"Thank you Kouga dear. I'm wearing those diamond earring that you gave me. I thought they would go nice with the dress."

"Everything looks nice on you."

"Aw thanks."

Kouga picked up Jordan and gently placed her on his back. "I can't wait until you turn 16. Then we can be mates forever."

"I know. I can't wait ether. Only two more years."

"Thank seems like forever."

"I know Kouga, it does."

"How are your friends?"

"Mina is turning 13 next week. So we are throwing a surprise party for her. Syaoran is giving her a great gift. Also, he is going to purpose to her.. They are getting married in three years."

"But Syaoran will only be 16!"

"NO Kouga, 18. He is 3 years older then her."

"But Mina is 12. So he must be 15.. Be age difference."

"We know. But that doesn't stop them."

"Ha."

"Humph."

"Something bothering you?"

"When we get to the cave I will tell you."

"I have to give you something at the cave too."

"Then when we get there, you can go first."

"Ok Jordy, whatever you say. We are almost there anyway so don't worry. I have it all planned out."

"I trust you Kouga dear."

"Ok ok ok now lets be quiet.."

Kouga ran faster and then they reached the cave where everyone was.

"Kouga, why is everyone here? Even Mina, Sakura, Rei, and Midory."

Kouga got down on one knee. "Jordan Pearson, will you marry me?"

Jordan got all teary eyed. "Yes I will!" she said and then she gave him a big kiss.


	4. Sakura, Inuyasha and the bet

1Disclaimers: I don't own any of these anime. I only own Mina, Jordy, Sakura, and Midory for now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's boyfriend

Sakura woke up that morning and she was excited. She was never this excited in her whole life. Well, yes she was but that was when she first met him. By him I mean Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a hanyou from about 500 years ago but he could travel through time by a magic well in a girls backyard. He hated saying her name because it brought back a lot of old memories that he tired to keep away.

Sakura ran into her closet and pulled out some old priestess clothing that Inuyasha had brought back for her from his era. She slipped it on and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Inuyasha was a very stubborn guy but he is a real softie. Sakura put on her locket and ran into Mina's bedroom.

"Mina I need to borrow your gold charm bracelet. You know the one you just got from Syaoran that Inuyasha likes so much cause its shiny."

"Ok fine. Just be really careful with it ok? Syaoran wants me to wear it when he takes me on my birthday date next week."

"Ok. And can I borrow your silver necklace that Syaoran gave you last year? Inuyasha likes that one too."

"Wait.. Who is this Inuyasha person?"

"My boyfriend."

"I knew you had a boyfriend!"

"Mina quiet. You know the half demon that used to go out with you?"

"Him? We went out for a month when Syaoran 'broke up' with me at school for pretend for a month and I went out with Inuyasha. He really loved me.. That's why he likes those things?"

"Yes."

"Ok go ahead wear them. Be careful. That bracelet was $1,567 dollars."

"How do you know?"

"I asked Syaoran."

"O.. Ok bye!" said Sakura as she ran off be the front porch waiting for Inuyasha to come by any minute. She saw him in a tree.

"Hi Yasha."

"Hey Sakura. How is Mina doing?"

Sakura sighed. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He loved her more then Sakura. Mina set them up together then totally forgot about it. Inuyasha missed her a lot.

"Mina is ok. She is going out with Syaoran again."

"Again? What do you mean by that? He keeps dumping her."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"Why do we even go out when all you care about is Mina! She doesn't even like you anymore! Why don't you care about me? Do you want me to go get Mina?"

"You would?"

"Humph. No."

"Why?"

"Cause I love you and you don't love me so there."

"Is she in her bedroom?"

"Yes with Syaoran."

"Him? That little..." Inuyasha said as he jumped into a tree facing her bedroom.

He couldn't believe what he saw. HIS Mina and Syaoran Li making out on her bed. AND Mina was wearing the skimpy clothing that she NEVER wore for HIM. He jumped through the window.

"AHHH! Sakura get your crazy boyfriend out of my room!"

"Leave me and Mina alone. She's my wife."

"In 3 years Syaoran."

"You are marring MY Mina in 3 years?"

"Yes."

Sakura walked into the room and saw a crying Mina. She walked over to her.

"Sakura I am so sorry. Syaoran and I should not have stayed here."

"Mina-san its not your fault. Its his. He still loves you and can't let go of you."

"Sakura..." Mina said as she cried some more.

Inuyasha looked at Mina. "Don't cry."

Syaoran walked over to Mina. "You did this you demon. Leave or else I will get my sword."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Tomorrow. You and me. We fight. Winner gets to keep Mina."

"Done."

All of a sudden Kouga showed up. "Is this a challenge? I will come too. I wanna show my little Jordy how a real man fights."

"Kouga be careful!" Jordan said.

"I will."

"Fine wolf boy. Tomorrow. Me, Li, and wolf. Be there."

- – - - - – - - - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know that it is kinda a cliffhanger. But I had to make one sometime. To make things clear that I didn't type up. Inuyasha made Syaoran and Kouga bet Mina and Jordy. They Syaoran AND Kouga lose. (Which won't happen) Inuyasha get Mina and Jordy along with Sakura...

I am going to put a little thing in the fic so if anyone wants to ask questions to the stars of the fic, leave it in the review and then the next chapter will be a 'Behind the seen' with Mina, Jordy, Sakura, Syaoran, Kouga, Inuyasha and the mysterious character Midory who will be introduced soon. Read and review! Enjoy!


	5. Syaoran vs Inuyasha vs Kouga

Disclaimers: I do not own any of these anime. I only own Mina, Jordy, Sakura, and the mysterious character Midory who will be introduced soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran vs. Inuyasha vs. Kouga

-Tomorrow-

Mina watched as Syaoran put on his fighting clothes. She started crying.

"Mina, listen to me, I need you as backup. Kouga is telling the same thing to Jordan. We are working together on this. Me and Kouga. Get into your fighting clothes. I put them on your bed. They match mine. Get your bow and arrows." Syaoran told Mina.

Mina put on her fighting clothes and put her bow and arrows over her shoulder. She grabbed Syaoran's sword and put a little of her magic in it.

"Syaoran, I put a little of my magic in it plus love. Please be careful. I will carry your sword to the battle field. Please, please be careful. Inuyasha is very strong. He can... kill you Syaoran. I beg you, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Mina, here is a locket that I want to give you. I put love in it. If I go down, fight for me, grab my sword quickly. And battle him. He is weak against you. And Mina, I love you."

Syaoran put the locket on Mina. She put one of her charm bracelets on him. Mina smiled. Syaoran pulled her in for a tight hug.

-With Jordan and Kouga-

"Jordan, I am teaming up with Li. He is pretty strong for a mere human. He doesn't want to lose Mina like I don't want to lose you. If I go down, go up quickly. Grab my pelt and tie it around your waist. If I go down, you must fight with Mina. You must."

"Kouga, please be careful."

-At the battlefield-

Syaoran walked onto the battlefield followed by Kouga. Inuyasha was already waiting there. Syaoran pulled out his sword and Kouga got his claws ready. Inuyasha pulled out his sword. Kouga ran towards Inuyasha and Inuyasha attacked him with his sword. Syaoran attacked Inuyasha and cut his arm. Inuyasha attacked Syaoran but missed him. Mina yelped and Jordan screamed.

Inuyasha attacked Kouga and Syaoran more and more and Inuyasha got attacked twice as worse.

"Syaoran, please be careful!" Mina cried.

"You too Kouga!" said Jordan.

Inuyasha turned and stared at Mina who was crying. This gave Syaoran a chance to attack Inuyasha from behind. Inuyasha fell down to the ground.

"Wind scar!"

The attack hit Kouga and Kouga fainted. Jordan grabbed Kouga's pelt and ran to the battle field.

"Arcane wind!" Jordan cried as her attack hit Inuyasha and he fell.

"Not bad for a girl."

"Thanks! Icy breeze!" she cried as this attack froze Inuyasha.

Syaoran ran over to Mina and handed her his sword.

"Mina, listen to me, I can't fight anymore. Take my place. If you shoot my sword at him. We win. Go!" he said as he gave his sword to Mina.

Jordan was already knocked out.

"Mina? You are going to fight me?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. Why not." she said as she pulled out an arrow and shot it at him.

"But, I don't want to hurt you." he said as the arrow hit him. "Wind scar!" he said and Mina got him.

"Then don't. Jordan, Kouga, and Syaoran are out. But I still can fight you. Ouch..." she said as she shot the sword at him and Inuyasha fainted.

Mina walked over and pulled the sword out. She walked over to Syaoran and fainted.

Jordan, Kouga, and Syaoran stood up. There wounds had healed. But Mina was unconscious. Mina got hit. Too hard. For them.

"MINA!" Syaoran cried. "She didn't have to do this. She put herself at risk and got hurt.

Jordan cried on Kouga's shoulder and he hugged her. Syaoran picked up Mina bridal style and carried her all the way back to her room where he placed her on her bed.

Syaoran placed a kiss on her lips and Mina opened her eyes.

"What happened? Why am I back in my room? Why do I have your sword Syaoran?"

"You were at battle with Inuyasha. I never knew you knew how to wield a sword."

"I didn't know ether."

Mina was alive, everyone was happy. Now, to plan the party..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know this was a short chapter but I really didn't know what to type. Next chapter will be on the birthday party. It might be short though. I dunno.


	6. The Birthday Party

1Disclaimers: I do not own any of these anime. I only own Mina, Sakura, Jordan, and Midory. I also own Chihiro, Rin and Mokoto who are just part of this chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - -

The Birthday Party

Mina woke up that morning and jumped out of bed. Today was April 2nd, her 13th birthday. (I made the birth date up) She ran downstairs to find Jordan cooking her favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes. Mina sat down next to Sakura and drank her chocolate milk.

"Happy birthday Mina! So you will be marring Syaoran in two years?" said Sakura.

"Yeah.. Maybe even earlier. Me and Jordan want to have a double wedding. But he hasn't purposed to me yet." Mina said.

"He will."

"How do you know?"

"Ummm a little birdie told me."

"You know something Saki-chan. Tell me! You're my big sister. We don't keep secrets."

"Its your birthday surprise. Syaoran is going to well.. guess. But act surprised."

"I will don't you worry about that. Anything else I should know about?"

"You are having a surprise birthday party in a few hours. So, after you finish your pancakes, me, Midory, you friend Chihiro, your friend Rin, Jordan, and your friend Mokoto are gonna make you all pretty."

"OK." Mina said as she finished up her pancakes.

"Go into the hall." Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry Mina."

"Huh?" Mina said as she stepped into the hall and was blindfolded and slung over someone's shoulder.

Midory carried Mina up to a room filled with beauty supplies. Mina was undressed and Sakura put her in a dress made by herself. (Sakura made the dress) The dress was a lavender color and it looked like it had gold sparkles on it. Chihiro pushed Mina into a chair and slipped on gold sparkly shoes. Rin started on her makeup. Mokoto did her nails and toes a dark purple.

Midory took off Mina's blindfold. "Don't open your eyes. Rin has to do your eyeshadow and stuff."

Jordan walked into the room. "Midory, I forgot, what is your power again? Sorry, it just slipped my mid for a quick second."

"Super speed and agility. And like the rest of us, I can fly."

"O yeah. I forgot Mina can fly."

"Ha."

"Did you know that Rin, Chihiro, and Mokoto have a curse set upon them?" Jordan asked.

"No. What is it?" Midory asked.

"Well, you know how each of them married a Sohma? Well, the zodiac member they married kinda gave them part of the curse. Chihiro went out with Kyo so she was cursed with the cat and you weren't. Mokoto married Ayame so she has the snake. Poor girl. And Rin is the horse even though she married Haru." Jordan said. "Rin already had the curse but she didn't know she was part Sohma."

"Ok. Lets get back to Mina."

Everyone did there share on making Mina look gorgeous. When they were finished, they lead the still blindfolded Mina to the awaiting limo. All of them got inside and the limo took them to Syaoran's OTHER palace. (How much houses does his family have?) Which the party was being held at. Sakura got out of the car followed by Mina, Jordan, Midory, Chihiro, Rin, and Mokoto. Each of them wearing a dress designed by Sakura.

Syaoran walked out to greet them. Sakura, Jordan, Midory and the rest of them ran into the palace to finish getting everything ready. Syaoran placed a kiss on his girlfriends lips.

"I hope you will enjoy the surprise in store for you Mina. Happy 13th birthday by the way."

"Li-kun, what are you planning?"

"Something you won't forget for the rest of your life."

"I am going to keep you to that."

"You better."

Syaoran took her hand and lead her in. When they got inside, he removed the blindfold.

"Gee Syaoran, you take it off but its pitch black. Whats your problem?" Mina said.

The lights flicked on. "HAPPY 13TH BIRTHDAY MINA!" everyone shouted.

"Thanks everyone!" Mina said. "Wow Saki-san, you outdid yourself this time on this dress!"

Midory lead her over to the presents. There was almost a mountain full of them.

-Meanwhile-

"Is it ready?" said a familiar voice.

"Yes sir, the largest diamond we could get to fit on this gold." said a man.

"And the ring?"

"Ah yes. Your engagement ring is ready too."

"Thank you." said the familiar voice as it exited the store.

-Back at the party-

"Open your presents Mina!" shouted Chihiro.

"Ok!" said Mina as she walked over to the presents.

But as she got there the lights dimmed and a tiara was placed on her head. Mina turned around quickly and saw Syaoran standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Li-kun, its just you."

"I have another gift for you, but after you finish opening all your presents.

(OK, I'm not going to go into a big thing, so I am just going to list everything and who gave them to her)

Sakura- 2 sundresses, 4 dresses with sparkles, a lot of kimonos, and a charm bracelet. (All the dresses were designed by her)

Jordan- Fighting gear which included a new outfit, a sword, daggers, some arrows, and a mouth mask.

Midory- Makeup and more cosmetitics.

Chihiro- A cat plushie and a bunch of manga books.

Mokoto- A one-piece bathing suit and beach gear.

Rin- More manga books, a photo album, and $100 in cash.

The Queen- Some lovely ballroom dresses ("For all those fancy parties you will be attending")

The King- A ruby ring.

Inuyasha- His coat of the fire rat.

Kyo- Another cat plushie.

Syaoran- a 24k gold locket, a pure silver charm bracelet, a new bow and arrow set ("I guess he found better wood" Jordan said), more fighting clothes, diamond earrings, a choker, priestess clothes, more kimonos, another teddy bear, his old sword (he got a new one), and more fighting equipment.

"Wow, thanks everyone. I love it all!" Mina said happily.

The lights dimmed once more and Syaoran got down on one knee in front of Mina. He all of the sudden remembered what Jordan and Sakura said to him.

-Flashback-

"_Jordan, Sakura, can I talk to you guys in private_ _for a little while?" Syaoran asked._

"_Sure Li-kun." Sakura said._

"_Sure whatever." said Jordan._

_They followed him into a private room and he turned on a light and took something out of his pocket._

"_Sakura, Jordan, I plan to purpose to Mina at her birthday party."_

"_KAWAII!" screamed Sakura._

"_You better do it right Li._ _You mess this up and Kouga and I will be after your head. Mina is our little sister and we don't wanna see her upset. So don't screw up." said Jordan._

"_I won't Jordan. Mina means the world to me. And I don't want her to be upset." Syaoran said._

"_Then don't make her upset_._ Simple as that!" Sakura said._

"_You sure lighten things up Saki-chan." said Syaoran.._

"_It has to be Simple and Clean." Jordan said._

"_Simple and Clean? Where did you get that idea from?" asked Sakura._

"_Just felt like saying it." said Jordan._

"_So, you think I should purpose?" asked Syaoran._

"_Go for it!" said Sakura._

"_Yup." said Jordan._

-Back to the party-

Mina looked over at Syaoran.

"Mina Aino, will you marry me and spend your whole entire life with me?" said Syaoran.

"Yes!" said Mina.

Syaoran slipped the ring onto her finger.

"KAWAII!" shouted Sakura.

Midory was crying on Kyo's shoulder. Jordan placed her head on Kouga's shoulder. Inuyasha growled. Chihiro, Rin and Mokoto cried.

"This had been the best birthday party ever! Thanks everyone!" Mina said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This I think is one of my longest chapters yet! I had to add some Mina/Syaoran fluff at the end. Please review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Training Sessions

1Disclaimers: I do not own any of these anime. I only own Mina, Sakura, Jordan and Midory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Training Sessions

It was late afternoon and everyone was outside training there powers. Mina was just flying around out of boredom, Jordan was cutting things down with her claws, Sakura was floating around, and Midory was running.

Mina took out her bow and arrows and shot at the bulls eye. It hit right in the center.

Jordan keep using her powers so you kept hearing her say 'Arcane Wind!' or 'Icy Breeze!'.

Sakura floated around and used her magic once in awhile. She didn't approve of fighting.

Midory ran extremely ran and dodged everything that came at her.

Jordan finally turned around and looked at everyone. "Aren't we supposed to be training? All we are doing is just, I don't know, relaxing."

Mina looked over. "You wanna fight me then?"

"No Mina, not you. I always lose to you."

"Then what about Midory?"

"Mina, I don't want to fight Midory. I want to fight Sakura."

"Jordy, why Sakura?"

"Sakura is easy. And none of us have ever seen her use her powers."

"But they might be dangerous."

"Good. The harder the better." said Jordan as she sharpened her claws.

"I don't think you should. Fight me!" Mina said.

"I will only fight you if I can fight Syaoran."

"He will kick your —."

"Mina watch your mouth!" said Sakura.

"Sorry Saki-san! You wanna fight Jordan?"

"No." Sakura said plainly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll clean my room."

"No."

"Fine... You win. JORDAN! SHE WON'T FIGHT YOU!" said Mina.

"Grr. Then get your good for nothing boyfriend over here Mina."

"Good. I shall go call him." Mina said running into the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry its such a short chapter. But next one is Syaoran vs. Jordan. I know that one will be short too. I need ideas! HELP!


	8. Syaoran vs Jordan

1Disclaimers: I do not own any of these anime. I only own Mina, Jordan, Sakura and Midory.

- - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

Syaoran vs. Jordan

Syaoran walked onto the battlefield followed by Mina. Jordan walked facing them. Jordan wore her usual fighting outfit which was black with armor. (Like Sango's) and her sword on her hip. Syaoran was wearing his usual Li clan fighting stuff with his new sword at his hip. Mina was wearing a fighting outfit that Syaoran gave her which looked like his robes. Her sword (Syaoran's old one) was at her side and the daggers Jordan gave her were all around her belt. Her bow and arrows were over her shoulder.

"Why did you wish to fight me Jordan?" Syaoran asked.

"Because you're a worthy opponent and your worth my time. Why is Mina here?" Jordan said.

"Simple. We are fighting as a team." Syaoran said calmly.

"That's no fair. Then Kouga should fight with me." Jordan complained.

"I thought you wanted Mina to train and get stronger." Syaoran said.

"Yeah, but its no fair, she can fly." Jordan said.

"We spoke, she won't in the battle." Syaoran said.

"Fine, but this battle is mostly me and you." Jordan said.

"Fine. Wanna make this battle interesting?" Syaoran asked.

"Ok."

"We only use our swords."

"Li, one problem, Mina has daggers."

"She uses her sword. No daggers, bow and arrows, fangs, claws, or flying in this battle. Ok wolf girl?"

"Fine with me. Lets begin!" Jordan said.

Jordan, Syaoran and Mina pulled out there swords and got in there fighting stances. But, Jordan then suddenly remembered, she didn't know what kind of attacks her sword had. Syaoran saw that as an advantage.

"God of thunder! I summon you!" Syaoran said as a scroll appeared, stuck to his sword, and sent out thunder that hit Jordan.

"Ummm." Jordan said. "A ha! I know what attack! Thunderbolt of Justice!" she said.

Syaoran dodged the attack but it hit Mina who wasn't expecting it. "Mina!" Syaoran cried.

"Go on without me. Take my sword. Combine them. Then shout —." Mina said as she fainted.

Syaoran ran over and grabbed her sword. He ran back out but not before giving Mina a quick kiss.

"What now Li? Your girl is out."

"Mina is strong. She will get up. Soon. I can feel it."

"Good luck on that."

Syaoran sighed and took a quick glance at Mina who stirred a little bit but stopped. They continued fighting.

-2 hours later-

Syaoran and Jordan were still at it. Jordan had a cut on her arm and on her leg. Syaoran's lip was bleeding and he had some scrapes.

All of the sudden, Mina opened her eyes and ran onto the battlefield. Syaoran and Jordan stopped and were amazed.

"Li-kun, we have to combine our swords together. The reason you couldn't do it is because I needed to be there. I finally figured it out!" Mina said.

"Huh?" Syaoran said.

"We have to concentrate our power." Mina said.

Mina and Syaoran closed there eyes and began to glow. Mina glowed purple and Syaoran glowed green. They raised up there swords and placed them next to each other.

"Loves Eternal Flame Unite!" they cried.

The attack went straight towards Jordan who was to confused to dodge it. The attack hit her and she fell to the ground. The fight was over. Syaoran won.

"Yeah! Good job Li-kun!" Mina cheered.

"I hate to admit it Li, but you're a pretty good fighter." Jordan said as Mina healed her wounds.

"Thank you Jordan. Good fight." he said as Mina cleaned his cuts and scrapes then gave him a light kiss. Syaoran blushed.

"Good job Li-kun. I'll see you in my room. I'll bring the root beer."

"Mina, forget the root beer. I'll meet you there."

The sun went down and everyone watched it. It was a tough day but a good one.

Loves eternal flame still bloomed in everyone's hearts. That is what kept them together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Its three pages long so I hope its ok. I told you it would be short. The next chapter is about... I don't know... But I think I should stop the fighting for awhile. Pretty soon the 5th character has to come in. I have to talk to some people. But, I can give you this little hint, it might just be a character that was just in one chapter that is a girl. It is a secret and I need to talk to some people like I said.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter in 'A New Beginning' ! Please read and review. Enjoy!


	9. The Diary

1Disclaimers: I do not own any of these anime. I only own Mina, Sakura, Jordan and Midory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Diary

It was a bright and sunny day so everyone decided to go outside to have a picnic. Everyone brought someone. Mina brought Syaoran, Sakura brought Inuyasha, Jordan brought Kouga, and Midory brought Kyo. The boys laid out the blanket and the girls got the food ready. Mina walked off and began to write in her diary like she did everyday.

_May 1st_

_Today everyone is going on a picnic. Syaoran came with me because I asked him too. I know I sound stupid right now but I have a lot of things on my mind. I guess I can write them down since no one knows about you. At least I think they don't. Jordan might since she is always going through my stuff._

_I wonder why Inuyasha came today. He hates picnics. Is it because I came? I don't know. But I know that it hurts Sakura a lot because I know she loves him a lot just like I love Syaoran and Jordan loves Kouga. _

_I think my powers are getting a little out of control. I have been feeling different lately around Syaoran. Jordan says mating season is coming around soon but I told her that I am not a demon like she is. Or should I say half-demon. _

_I have been really upset lately. It seems like I have been alone a lot. All I have been doing is staying up in my room and no one seems to notice. Maybe I am different, maybe I should leave the palace. I don't think they would notice. But I also think I should stay. I don't want to upset them. I know that Syaoran cares about me but I haven't seen much of him lately. What is he up too?_

Mina closed the diary and locked it. Then she started crying. She flew back to the palace and locked herself in her room.

"Hey guys, do you know where Mina went?" Kouga asked.

"I saw her fly back to the palace. She was crying about something." Jordan said.

"And what was she holding in her hand?" Kyo asked.

"Her diary." Syaoran said.

"How do you know?" Jordan said.

"She told me about it. I also know where the key is." Syaoran said.

"So do I. I always go through her stuff." Jordan said.

"I know that. I also read it when she wasn't looking." Syaoran said sighing.

"I always read it." Jordan said.

"It has stuff about all of us in it. Nice things. But sometimes they are sad. Maybe someone should go talk to her... I know I haven't been seeing her lately. But I have been getting ready for the wedding.. A double wedding right Jordan?"

"Yes Li. Now, go to the palace and comfort her!" said Jordan as she pushed him off..

"All of us have to come. Knowing Mina and I know her best of all. She might have already left." Syaoran said.

-At the palace- (Everyone already got there)

Everyone walked up to Mina's bedroom. Mina heard them and hid in her closet wondering what would be said.

"She is gone." Sakura said.

"I wonder why.." Jordan said eyeing the diary.

They opened it and read its most recent entry that she wrote that day.

"Wow." said Jordan. "Let's look about what happened eight years ago shall we?"

They flipped to eight years ago.

_What is happening to me? I suddenly can fly, I am great at the bow. And I have miko powers. I am scared. Things are happening to Jordy and Sakura too. I wish someone can help us I prey. We can't go home. The only person I can trust is Syaoran. I love him.._

"Ok... Lets see 'bout when she met you Li." Jordan said smirking.

_Wow, today I met the cutest boy alive. Well, I am only 4 but that doesn't matter. I think I am in love with him. He saved me from a monster that was here. He used his sword and protected me with all his might. He is I think about 3 years older than me. He told me he would always protect me and asked if I would be his girlfriend. I said yes._

"Aw that is so cute! Wait, whats this? This is about the powers again. So I guess she met you before we got them. Lets see..."

_I am really scared. These powers are getting out of control. I have to go talk to Syaoran..._

"Hey guys, don't you notice every entry in here is about Syaoran? Ha-ha. She really loves you Li." Jordan teased.

"Shut it wolf." Syaoran said as he flipped some pages around. He stopped when he got to her 13th birthday party.

_April 2nd _

_Today I turned 13. And it was the best day of my life. Everyone was at my surprise birthday party. I was so happy. Syaoran even purposed to me!_ _But, Sakura told me at breakfast that morning. He gave me a lot of presents. I loved it like I love him with all of my heart. When we get married, I won't regret it. I wish to have a daughter. _("She starting to sound like you Li! We all know you wanna but I guess its rubbing off!" Jordan said) _I am already thinking of a name. Lily sounds nice. But so does Yukiko. I don't know which. But I can't wait until I live with him. And just him. Then he can have all the root beer he wants and I don't have to hear it from everyone when he rips my clothes off and makes out with me..._

Syaoran kept reading all the 'nasty' stuff but Sakura snatched it away.

"But I also see she has been getting lonely. Lets see what she says about that."

_April 15th_

_Where is everyone? I have been locked up in my room for a week and no one has even noticed. I haven't heard from Syaoran ether. What if he doesn't love me anymore? I would be alone again like when he 'pretended' to break up with me for a month. I know it was fake but it still hurt. I cried a lot. I had to go out with Inuyasha for that month even though I didn't want too. I miss Syaoran... I really do... Please come back..._

"That hurt her? I didn't know..." Syaoran turned to the most recent entry and read it. Then he saw a little note towards the bottom of the page.

_I hear them coming up to my room.. I am going to hide in my closet. I don't want them to know I am here. I am already to much of a burden._

Everyone got quiet and you could hear someone crying in the closet. Syaoran motioned for everyone to get out and they did. The bedroom door closed and Syaoran opened the closet door where he saw a crying Mina with a tear-stained face.

Syaoran held pulled her out and sat her on her bed. Then he held her and rocked her. Pretty soon the crying stopped.

"Mina, you could have told me what was bothering you. I sorry. But I was preparing for the wedding and I wanted it to be a surprise. Please don't be sad."

Mina looked up at him and put a gentle kiss on his lips. Then she blushed.

"I take that as a yes.. So, you want to name our daughter Lily or Yukiko?" Syaoran said smiling.

Mina blushed even harder. "I don't know. You can come up with the name too."

"I will have to think about that... I love you too Mina... I have loved you ever since I first met you.. And I always will."

Syaoran gave Mina a passionate kiss and Mina gladly accepted it. They kissed for a long time and finally, Mina and Syaoran were laying down on the bed and Mina was asleep. Her head was on his chest and her arms were wrapped around his torso. He wrapped his arm around her neck and watched her sleep not bothering to move.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had to put some Mina/Syaoran fluff in this chapter! Its like 4 pages long this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review..


	10. The Accident

1Disclaimers: I do not own any of these anime. I only own Mina, Sakura, Jordan and Midory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Accident

_A great light flashed. "Look out!" you heard someone scream and people were being pushed out of the way. You could hear the sound of someone being hit with a truck and a male voice cursing and screaming. You heard a young girl scream before getting unconscious._ "_Why did we have to go the that damn bar with him? This never would have happened!" you heard someone say. You then saw a figure walk out into the street and pick up the young girl. You could hear sobbing and screaming. Then the figure was lifted up by another girl and then a couple of people picked up and then everyone flew off._

Sakura opened her eyes with a start. She kept getting these visions of this same seen, each though with a little more detail. She knew someone was going to get hurt.. A young girl. But who... Not her? No, please not her.

Sakura ran downstairs into the kitchen and saw everyone sitting around the table.

"So.. Ummm what are we doing tonight everyone?" Sakura asked.

'Syaoran is taking us to a 13 and older bar!" Mina said happily.

"O.. Wow.. Exciting." Sakura said.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Jordan asked.

"Another vision?" Midory said.

"Yes." said Sakura.

Somehow, along Sakura's family tree, she was related to Saki Hanajima. But it was very confusing so everyone just said they were cousins.

"_Look out Syaoran!" someone cried as she pushed Syaoran out of the way of a very large truck. "You should have never taken us to that bar!" a girl who sounded like Jordan said. Another truck came and a lot of people were saved but the girl was ran over by the truck. Syaoran walked out into the street but was still kind of drunk. "Damn you! Why did you have to save me! Why? I don't deserve your kindness! Why Li-san why?"_

Sakura got back into reality. Who was this Li-san who saved everyone's lives? Wait, _Li_? No... not her..

"Mina?"

"Yes Syaoran?"

"Is it ok if I call you Li-san?"

"Why?"

"Well, when we get married, what should I call you? I should start now."

"Ok, you can call me Li-san Li-kun."

"Aw how cute." Jordan said.

Sakura ran out of the room. She finally figured out who was going to get hit. Mina. But she can't do anything to prevent her vision. She can't mess up the future. Or else everything would be changed. And if that happened, that wouldn't be good. Then the future a long time from now would be messed up and bad things would happen. Unlike Saki, Sakura got visions, not waves. So she knew what would happen. But her visions were often upsetting. But she can't do anything to change them. So, she waited until night.

-Night time. Everyone is at the bar-

"Wow -hic- I sure -hic- am having -hic- fun. -hic- What about you Li-kun? -hic- -hic- -hic?"

"Mina, you have zero alcohol tolerance. That means... I can take advantage of you..." Syaoran said as he pulled her into a back room and took advantage of her.

"Kouga? Can we please dance now?" Jordan asked.

"-hic- After a few more drinks. -hic-." said Kouga.

Pretty soon everyone was drunk except Sakura so she had to pull everyone out of there by force. But first she had to find all of Mina and Syaoran's clothes. She got Mina dressed. (Syaoran dressed himself) and then got everyone out. Sakura got there car and brought it over.

But a truck was coming. "Look out Syaoran!" Mina cried as she pushed him out of the way.

But then another truck came and Mina pushed Jordan, Kouga, Midory and Kyo out of the way. They got into the car. Then finally, the third truck came. It came towards Syaoran and Mina pushed him out of the way but got hit. She screamed and went unconscious.

"You should have never taken us to that bar! None of this would have happened!" screamed Jordan

"Damn you! Why did you have to save me! Why? I don't deserve your kindness! Why Li-san why?" Syaoran cried.

Jordan was crying on Kouga. Everyone was sobbing. Sakura pulled up with the car and saw that her vision had already came true. Syaoran picked up Mina and hobbled over to the car with her still being drunk. Syaoran got into the car and Mina was on his lap. They sat all the way in the back. Then Jordan, Kouga and Kyo got in. Midory rode up front with Sakura.

They got back to the palace and Sakura put everyone in there rooms. She saw that Syaoran managed to get Mina and himself up the her bedroom. They were laying on her bed.

Syaoran put his hand on her stomach. "O shit... She is gonna kill me when she wakes up." he said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I got her pregnant." Syaoran said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - -

Syaoran you are so dirty! Jordan ish gonna kill you too.

I hope everyone liked this chapter! I know its kinda sad... Read and review! Enjoy!

-Minako-


	11. Waking up, Finding out, and Jordan

1Disclaimers: I don't own any of these anime. I only own Mina, Sakura, Jordan, Midory and Michy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Waking up, finding out, and Jordan kicks ass

It was a few days later and Mina still hadn't woken up. Sakura had already told Jordan and Jordan was pissed.

"YOU ASSHOLE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO MINA!" Jordan screamed.

"It was fun." Syaoran said.

"When she wakes up I am telling her what you did." Jordan said.

Mina all of the sudden opened her eyes.

"What did he do?" Mina asked Jordan.

"Mina-san.. Li... He how should I put this... Li made you pregnant." Jordan said.

Mina looked over at Syaoran. "Is it true?" she asked.

"Yes... And I am sorry Mina. But, the pregnancy should only last about 4 or 5 months." Syaoran said.

"4 or 5 months? How is that possible?" Jordan roared.

"With her powers combined with my own. The pregnancy is shorter." Syaoran said.

"O.. Ok.." Mina said..

"Well Mina isn't going to keep the baby. Right?" Midory said.

"I am going to keep it." Mina said.

"WHAT!" Midory screamed.. "Your only 13!"

"So... The wedding will have to be early. Double wedding right Jordan?" Mina asked.

"You really care about this child don't you Mina.. Yes double wedding." Jordan said.

Sakura and Midory walked out of the room leaving Mina with Syaoran and Jordan.

Jordan walked over and slapped Syaoran. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MINA AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME LI? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF A 13 YEAR OLD! NOW SHE HAS TO LIVE THE REST OF HER LIFE RAISING A CHILD AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED DOING THAT TO HER. YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY MINA IS KEEPING THIS CHILD BECAUSE IF I WERE HER I WOULD GET RID OF IT! AT LEAST I CAN ENJOY PUPS WITH KOUGA BUT YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU?" Jordan screamed.

"I will touch her again.. I know I did.. I am happy.. And I do care about her. She is the world to me. So is our child. I promise to protect them. Forever." Syaoran said.

Jordan blinked and thought about it. Then she slapped Syaoran and knocked him out.

"Sorry Mina. Had to do that." Jordan said.

"Its ok..." Mina said.

"Wanna go wedding shopping soon? Before you get to fat."

"Ok." Mina said..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

I know its really short. The next chapter will be posted real soon! Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Wedding Shopping

1Disclaimers: I do not own any of these anime. I only own Mina, Sakura, Jordan, Midory, Chihiro, Rin, Mokoto, and the later characters like Lily Rae, Yukiko, Kage, Twister, Yume, Ayame, and Mikomi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wedding Shopping

Jordan and Mina got into Syaoran's car and took off the a place where they could get there wedding dresses. When they got there, they were ushered on inside by the owner.

"Welcome to my bridal shop.. I see you two are looking for some dresses." the owner said.

"Yes. Two kimonos please... We are having a double wedding." Jordan said clearly.

"Come right this way." the owner said.

Jordan and Mina followed the lady into a back room.

"Please tell me what colors you would like and I shall go find them."

"Pink, blue, and black." Mina said.

"Blue, green and black." said Jordan.

"Ok.. Now let those men take your measurements."

Two men walked up and took there measurements.. Jordan almost killed them the way they did it. Then the lady came back with two kimonos.

"Please try these on."

Mina and Jordan slipped into the kimonos and tied the black slash around there waists tying it in the back.

"They fit perfectly." Mina said.

"I agree." said Jordan.

"Good. Now here are your matching shoes. You can go pay at the counter." said the lady.

Mina and Jordan went to the counter and payed 3000 yen for everything and left to the ring store.

-At the ring store-

"We need to mens wedding bands please." Mina said.

"Coming right up." said the sales clerk.

The clerk came back with two gold mens wedding bands. Mina and Jordan payed for them and went to get there hair done.

Mina got her hair curled but it was light curls not heavy curls. Jordan got the same thing.

The girls went home and slept peacefully knowing in a few days there lives would change forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know this was a really bad chapter but I want to get to the wedding already... Hope you will enjoy the NEXT chapter in 'A New Beginning'!

-Minako-


	13. The Curse

1Disclaimers: I don't own any of these anime. I only own Mina, Sakura, Jordan, and Midory. And I own later characters like Lily Rae, Yukiko, Kage, Twister, Ayame, Yume and Mikomi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Curse

Mina walked around the palace and saw Syaoran. She ran over to him.

"Li-kun!" she said as she hugged him.

"Mina! What did me and Sakura tell you, don't be around him before the wedding!" Jordan yelled.

Mina ran and hid behind Syaoran as Jordan and Sakura walked into the room.

"Leave Mina alone Li." Jordan said.

"Mina can be with me if she wants to." Syaoran said pulling Mina closer to him.

Inuyasha walked into the room and Mina screamed.

"Let her go Li.. She belongs with me." Inuyasha said.

"No mutt face, leave Mina alone. You belong with Sakura." Kouga said.

"No I don't. I don't even love that vision girl." Inuyasha said.

Sakura backed away and walked over to Jordan.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Jordan said.

"Its ok.. I used to it." Sakura said.

"Inuyasha! You are not hurting me, Syaoran, or the twins!" Mina cried.

"Twins!" Syaoran yelled.

"Twins!" Kouga said.

"TWINS!" Jordan screamed.

"O... Sakura told me!" Mina said happily.

Everyone looked at Sakura who shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me Mina?" Syaoran asked.

"I thought you knew." Mina cried.

Syaoran ran out of the palace and Mina ran up to her room crying.

"Mina, wait!" Jordan said as she ran after her.

Mina ran up to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Mina, open up." Jordan said. "Why are you so upset?"

"Syaoran doesn't love me anymore."

"Yes he does.."

"Then why did he leave me?"

"He's confused... He doesn't know anything anymore."

-Downstairs-

"Where's Mina?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I won't tell you!" Kouga said.

Inuyasha advanced on Sakura.

"No!" Kouga said.

"Ok.. Since I can't touch Sakura, Li isn't here.. Mina is the only one left." Inuyasha said as he ran upstairs and knocked down the bathroom door.

Mina screamed as Inuyasha turned into his demon form.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE LI GOT YOU PREGNANT! YOU WERE ONLY MEANT TO BE MINE. AND ONLY MINE." Inuyasha said as he started slashing at her stomach.

Inuyasha kept slashing and Mina kept screaming. Finally Kouga came in and put her on his back and flew out the window with her. Inuyasha turned back into a half demon and ran out. Kouga took Mina to his wolf cave.

-Mean while-

"Damn, I should have protected her... Why didn't I?" Syaoran said as he followed Kouga to the cave.

-At the cave-

"Yo, bandage the girl up." Kouga said to his fellow wolf members.

"Yes sir!" they said as they bandaged up her wounds.

"Poor girl." one of the wolves said.

"Yeah.. Poor girl.."

The wolves finished bandaging up Mina and laid her down behind some rocks.

Syaoran walked into the cave.

"Where is Mina." he asked.

"So her knight and shining armor finally showed up. She is in no condition to see you." Kouga said.

"Let me see my wife!" Syaoran roared.

"She is not your wife yet Li.." Kouga said.

"If a few days she will be."

Mina sneezed from behind the rocks and Syaoran walked over to where it came from.

"Mina!" he said.

"Yes that is my name. But who are you?" Mina asked him.

"You don't know me?" Syaoran said.

"No I don't."

Kouga walked into the room.

"She doesn't know me." Syaoran said.

"Watch Li, Mina, do you know who I am?" Kouga asked.

"Yes I know you. Your Kouga, you saved me!" Mina said happily.

"Ok.. What about Jordan, my wife?" Kouga asked.

"Lets see... Jordan... .Yup! Shes my best friend!" Mina said.

"Ok.. Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"I think so... The one related to Saki Hanajima?"

"Yes that one.. The creepy one."

"I know Sakura! And shes not creepy." Mina said.

"Ok.. What about Inu.." Syaoran began.

Kouga slapped him. "Don't ask about him!"

"Are you royalty?" Mina asked Syaoran.

"Kinda..."

"Are you famous?"

"A little.."

"I still don't know you." Mina said. "I'm sorry."

"She might be faking it cause you didn't save her." Kouga whispered to Syaoran.

Sakura then appeared out of no where. "She is not faking it. It's the curse.. Only her true love can break it. It will take awhile for the curse to lift though."

"How do I break the curse?" Syaoran asked.

"There are two ways. One way is sex, and the other way is by killing her." Sakura said.

"I guess I will take the first way." Syaoran said as he walked over to Mina.

Mina backed away and ran over to Jordan. "Jordy, he is scaring me.. I don't know him and he wants to take me somewhere alone."

"Mina, he is Syaoran Li. You are supposed to get married to him." Jordan said.

"Why am I so fat?" Mina asked Jordan.

"Cause your pregnant with my babies." Syaoran said.

But then, all of the sudden, Mina got skinny again.

"Jordan, why am I skinny again."

"They died." Jordan said.

"O..."

Syaoran walked over to Mina and Jordan which caused Mina to hide behind Jordan.

"Mina, go with him.. He won't hurt you." Jordan said.

"Will you beat him up if he does?" Mina asked.

Jordan looked at Syaoran and smirked which caused Syaoran to wince. "Yes I will. Kouga will too."

"He is gentle? And calm and nice?" Mina asked.

"Yes I am." Syaoran said.

Mina walked over to him and smiled. "Hi! I'm Mina! What's your name?"

"I know who you are.. I've known forever... I'm Syaoran."

"Hi!" Mina said smiling.

"Will you come with me? I promise it will be ok."

"Ok!" Mina said as she let him hold her hand and walk to the back of the cave.

Pretty soon you saw a sock being thrown and screaming and moaning. Then Mina and Syaoran emerged and Mina was crying.

"JORDAN IT HURT BEAT HIM UP CAUSE YOU SAID IF IT HURT YOU WOULD BEAT HIM UP!" Mina said.

Jordan walked over to Syaoran and lightly punched him.

"I smell." Mina said.

All the demons ran out of the cave and threw up. Jordan knew why. "Come on Mina I'm gonna go give you a bath."

"Ok but what is a bath?"

"You will smell nice lets put it that way." Jordan said.

"You will give me the bath yes?" Mina asked.

"Yes." Jordan said as she put Mina on her back and flew off.

Jordan ran the bath water and Mina jumped in saying it was warm. Jordan shampooed her hair and got her clean.. Then Mina got out and Jordan wrapped a towel around her. Mina picked out her pajamas which surprisingly was one of Syaoran's shirts. Jordan was surprised and asked why Mina picked it out.

"It is comfy and I like it.. It reminds me of someone but I wish I knew who." Mina said.

Mina also picked out a pair of sweat pants that used to be Syaoran's and put them on with the shirt. She used these as pajamas.

"Jordan will you stay with me tonight? I'm scared."

"Ok." Jordan said as she put on her pajamas and saw Mina climb onto her bed.

"This room is so big! And the bed is even bigger!" Mina said amazed.

"This is your room. And. -cough- Syaoran..err.. had different plans for the bed."

"Ok!" Mina said as she cried herself to sleep..

"Night Mina." Jordan said as she read a book.

Syaoran walked into the room.. "Mind if I sleep with her?"

"If she freaks in the morning..."

"I know.."

"I'm staying in here too.. I guess I will sleep on the floor." Jordan said as she got her sleeping bag.

"Ok... You do that." Syaoran said as he climbed into the bed and put his arms around Mina falling asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. Its like, 7 pages long! After this chapter, there will be chapters on how they try and get her memory back. Hope you enjoyed 'A New Beginning' ! ()


	14. Remembering the love

1Disclaimers: I do not own any of these anime. I only own Mina, Sakura, Jordan and Midory. I also own later characters like Lily Rae, Yukiko, Kage, Twister, Yume, Mikomi, and Ayame.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remembering our love

"AH! WHO IS THIS BOY IN MY BED! JORDAN!" Mina screamed.

"Minako, that is Li." Jordan said. (Minako is Mina's full name but they just cal her Mina sometimes)

"Who is Li?"

"Your fiancé."

"O..."

"He must have snuck in here last night while we were sleeping." Jordan said as she glared at Syaoran.

Syaoran walked out of the room allowing Mina and Jordan to get dressed. They walked outside and sat on the porch.

"Brr. I'm cold." Mina said as she pulled out Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat and put it on.

"Don't put that on!" Jordan said as Inuyasha showed up.

"Why?"

"Never mind." Jordan said as Inuyasha smirked at her.

"Hi Yasha!" Mina said happily.

"Hi Mina! Ready to go out on our date?" Inuyasha said.

"You bet!" Mina said as she hugged him.

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her back. "I guess that it is better without your memories."

"I heard that mutt face." said Kouga.

"What was that wolfie?" Inuyasha said.

Kouga ran over to Mina and put her on his back. "I'm leaving with her, Jordan come on." Kouga said as he and Jordan took off.

"Kouga, why are we going to the wolf cave? I like the wolf cave." Mina said.

"Because mutt face is to much of a chicken to show up there."

"O.. Ok. Inuyasha is nice to me!" Mina said.

"He is evil.. He is the one who did this to you." Jordan said.

"O..." said Mina.

They reached the wolf cave and Kouga placed her down. Mina walked around.

"I sense more then 3 presences here." Mina said.

"There are the wolves." Jordan said.

"No.. Sakura, Yasha, and the boy. COME ON OUT!" Mina hollered.

Sakura, Inuyasha and Syaoran then walked out from the shadows.

"Yasha!" Mina said as she ran over to him. "Look! I'm wearing the present you gave me!"

"I see. Good job." Inuyasha said as he pat her head.

Mina looked down at her engagement ring. "What is this and who gave it to me?" she asked.

"That is an engagement ring and—." Kouga began.

"I gave it to you." Inuyasha finished.

"Ok!" Mina said happily.

Kouga walked over to Inuyasha and punched him in the face. "Mina he is lying to you. Syaoran Li gave you the ring not him."

Mina looked over at Inuyasha.

"Minako, it isn't true. Wolfie doesn't know what he is talking about. He is the one lying. Not me." Inuyasha said.

Mina covered her head in pain. "I'm so confused!"

"Minako! Kouga is the one lying, he wants you all to his self." Inuyasha said.

"Kouga bad?" Mina asked.

"No! I saved you Mina! You can't believe him!" Kouga said.

"Kouga good! Ok!" Mina said as she ran over to Kouga and hugged him.

Kouga pulled off the robe of the fire rat causing Mina to shiver. He handed her the Li clan robes and she happily put them on.

"Mina." Syaoran said as he walked out. "Do you remember me?"

"No... I'm sorry but I don't.. I'm so sorry." Mina said.

"Mina, I want to help you get better... I love you... We are supposed to get married." Syaoran said.

"We are?"

"Yes."

"O.."

"I do love you Mina.."

"Ummm. Syaoran? Is it right?"

"Yes Mina?"

"I might not know who you are.. But I do know one thing."

"What is it?"

"I love you too. I might not know you, but I remember that I love someone named Syaoran Li. And if you are Syaoran Li. I love you and I will let you help me get better."

"Mina?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know that it is kinda short but I really need to move on. There will be a couple more chapters with the curse thing, then hopefully the wedding, then it will be about Sakura and you will find out more about her powers. Then I guess they will find out about there powers and there past and stuff. Hope you enjoyed! -Minako-


End file.
